tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James and the Red Balloon
Jenny McDade |director=David Mitton |producer=Phil Fehrle |narrator= Michael Angelis Alec Baldwin Michael Brandon |series=6 |serieslink title_no=6.15 |number=145 |released= * 4th October 2002 * 8th November 2002 * 31st January 2003 * 24th May 2003 * 1st March 2004 * 3rd September 2005 * 4th September 2005 * 15 September 2006 * 8th September 2009 |previous=Middle Engine |next=Jack Frost}} James and the Red Balloon is the fifteenth episode of the sixth series. Plot It is summer holiday time on the Sodor and holidaymakers are coming to visit the island. Thomas picks up a special to take to Dryaw Airfield; he tells Percy it is a balloon which Percy thinks it is a party balloon, but Thomas corrects him, saying that it is a special balloon and chuffs away. Thomas arrives at the airfield and the hot air balloon is starting to blow. James arrives and Thomas explains that the balloon is for taking holidaymakers around the island, but James is jealous because taking holidaymakers is a job for engines. He asks what will happen if the balloon takes their passengers and what will become of them. After hearing this, Thomas is not excited about the balloon anymore. The balloon is then seen from everyone on the island. Later that day, Thomas and James are waiting at a crossing talking about the hot air balloon which ends up falling on top of James after it runs out of hot air. James, petrified, lets off a huge burst of steam, which invariably blows the balloon up again. His driver cheers for him, but Thomas and James are upset that it will eventually take their passengers. James arrives at Dryaw where a lot of visitors and the Fat Controller are waiting. He praises James who is still upset about how the balloon will take their passengers. The Fat Controller laughs saying that he is right, but also tells him that the holidaymakers will need a ride home in a train. James is relieved, as the engines are now busier than ever taking holidaymakers to and from the airfield for balloon rides. Whenever James sees the red balloon, he whistles hello and sometimes when he is asleep, he wishes he can fly too, just like the red balloon. Characters * Thomas * James * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck * Stepney * Henry * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * George * Butch * Tiger Moth * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Farmer Trotter * Nancy * The Elsbridge Cricket club member * The Storyteller * Cyril the Fogman * The Captain * Big Mickey * Toad Locations * Tidmouth Beach * The Lighthouse * Callan * Callan Yard * Brendam Docks * Dryaw * Maithwaite * Tidmouth Sheds * The Viaduct * Tower Windmill * The Watermill Trivia * This story may be loosely adapted from the mini book by Christopher Awdry, James and the Balloons. * This is the first of the six episodes of the sixth series re-narrated by Michael Brandon in the US and Michael Angelis in the UK with music composed by Robert Hartshorne. * A faceless Toad model can be seen in a rare picture. * There is a ride of the same name of this episode at Drayton Manor Theme Park. It opened in April 2017. Goofs * When Percy pulls up next to Thomas, he is pulling trucks. But after that, they disappear. Additionally, the top of the set can be seen. * The end of the tracks crossing the level crossing are visible, more so for James' side. * The footage of the balloon collapsing on top of James is reversed, as the smoke goes inward. * In some shots at Dryaw, the tracks running through lead to bushes at both ends. * The tracks under the bridge in the last shot lead to bushes. * When Percy asks, "What have you got there?" Thomas does not have a face. This is only apparent in the widescreen versions. * In the original American narration, Alec Baldwin does not even attempt a Scottish accent for Donald and Douglas' voices. This was later corrected in Michael Brandon's re-narration. * In a scene when the balloon is falling on James, his cab roof is out of place. * When the narrator says, "Duck gazed at it for so long," the balloon is static and not moving. * In the original British narration, Michael Angelis accidentally uses a Scouse accent for Thomas at the start of the level crossing scene. * Douglas' coupling is sticking outward when he asks, "Whatever will they dream up next?" Merchandise * Books - Thomas, James and the Red Balloon, James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas the Tank Engine Stories and Thomas, James and the Red Balloon * Magazine stories - James and the Red Balloon In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas and Friends Volume 14 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 21 (Thai DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 15 (Taiwanese DVD) }} es:James y el Globo Aerostático Rojo he:ג'יימס והכדור הפורח האדום ja:ジェームスとあかいききゅう pl:Kuba i Czerwony Balon ru:Джеймс и красный шарик Category:Series 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video